


Не спасайте наши души

by Mariuelle



Series: Malcolm-Levine Laboratory [3]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: Dinosaurs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Это Левайн. Алло! Левайн. Пожалуйста. Мне нужна помощь. – Он застонал. – Если вы слышите меня, пришлите подмогу. Я на этом острове, я думал, что все подготовил хорошо, но...(c) Майкл Крайтон - "Затерянный мир"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не спасайте наши души

В самолёте Малкольм долго и мрачно буравит острым взглядом бледно-серый туман, обволакивающий запотевший иллюминатор снаружи, и доктор Торн довольно скоро решает, что добиваться от товарища какого-либо разговора бесполезно. После получаса бестолковых попыток свернуться поудобнее в неудобном кресле - и как длинный Малкольм может так компактно умещаться на своём месте, ещё и с больной ногой? - ему наконец удаётся неловко пристроить длинные ноги в проходе. Но едва Торн проваливается в тревожный и тёмный сон, чья-то рука осторожно дотрагивается до его плеча, заставляя поспешно распахнуться слипшиеся веки. Из туманного полусна выплывает белая маска. Тёмные острые брови сдвинуты, глаза поблёскивают мрачно, губы шевелятся. Торн сонно вглядывается в лицо неожиданного пришельца и наконец - сквозь гулкий шум в ушах - разбирает отдельные слова.

\- Док, - говорит Малкольм глухо. - Док...телефон...

\- Что? - беспомощно переспрашивает Торн, растирая непослушными со сна пальцами глаза. Они всё ещё летят, двигатели самолёта гудят мерно и спокойно, в затёкших мышцах пляшут и резвятся сотни крошечных иголочек.

\- Телефон, - терпеливо повторяет Ян. - Ваш спутниковый телефон, док. На нём же есть записывающее устройство? 

И так как Торн хмурится, медленно просыпаясь, Малкольм добавляет с бледной улыбкой:  
\- Ни за что не поверю, что вы не добавили в него какую-нибудь такую штуку.

Док просыпается наконец полностью, ныряет обеими руками под сиденье: одной - чтобы машинально растереть многострадальные ноги, другой - чтобы достать самодельный спутниковый телефон.

\- Разумеется, добавил, - ворчит он, пока Малкольм следит за его действиями, сдвинув брови. - Что же я, совсем бестолковый, не знаю простого правила? Ушам доверяй, конечно, но и на технику рассчитывать не помешает.

Телефон холодит ладонь, оттягивает металлической тяжестью. Малкольм окидывает сложную конструкцию мрачным взором и интересуется негромко:  
\- Значит, послание Ричарда вы записали?

Торн машинально сжимает телефон в крепких пальцах, смотрит исподлобья, и Ян отвечает ему неподвижным взглядом.

\- Тебе нет никакой необходимости слушать, - беспомощно бормочет док, и Малкольм приподнимает брови в лёгком удивлении. - Ричард не сообщил никаких важных сведений, только бестолковый набор фраз...

Малкольм улыбается, и Торн готов поклясться, что видит в тёмных глазах товарища сочувствие:  
\- Док, а вам нет необходимости оберегать меня от эмоциональных потрясений. Я видел такое, что вам, поверьте, могло только сниться.

\- Деление на ноль? - неудачно и нервно шутит Торн, и фанатичный математик Малкольм, кажется, должен лишь презрительно изогнуть брови. Но тот лишь смеётся почти весело и протягивает за телефоном открытую ладонь.

Торн вздыхает тяжело, но спорить больше не решается. В конце концов Малкольм прав. Он взрослый, самостоятельный человек, за ним вовсе не нужно присматривать... Даже если кажется, что стоит.

Нервничая, док включает запись раньше, чем успевает подсоединить наушники, и он сам, и Малкольм вздрагивают, когда в салоне самолёта раздаётся глухой треск. Дремлющий Эдди Карр подскакивает от неожиданности, ударяется локтём о подлокотник кресла и, приземлившись обратно на своё место, смущённо трёт кулаком смуглую щёку с явно отпечатавшимися на коже ворсинками от обивки сиденья.

\- Пожалуйста, - жалобно и бесконечно далеко зовёт из динамика голос Ричарда. - Пожалуйста, помогите мне...

Малкольм бледнеет - словно слетают в одно мгновение все краски с лица, оставляя чистый белый холст, - бледнеет так стремительно, что Торн едва не отбирает у него телефон в нахлынувшей панике, но всё же останавливается, нехотя вспоминая слова товарища о том, что он не нуждается в защите. Малкольм замечает, видимо, краем глаза движение дока, потому что неловким жестом прижимает телефон к груди, отодвигая - оберегая - от Торна.

\- Нет, - говорит он глухо с оттенком бледной насмешки. - Что вы, док, как наседка, в самом деле.

И непривычно растерянный зов Ричарда Левайна с этой проклятой плёнки смешивается с голосом Малкольма:  
\- ...ранен...помогите...

Малкольм стискивает зубы, плотно сжимает губы, так, что на щеках у него прыгают твёрдые желваки. Окончательно проснувшийся Эдди смущённо качает головой, и Торн наконец поспешно вставляет наушники в гнездо.

Ян слушает запись со спутникового телефона всё оставшееся время полёта, оставаясь совершенно неподвижным, не сводя остекленевших глаз с иллюминатора. Только равномерное движение пальцев по поверхности аппарата - раз в пять минут - показывает Торну, что Малкольм неизменно нажимает на кнопку перемотки, не в силах завершить начатую собственноручно пытку.

Усилием воли Торн заставляет себя закрыть глаза и дремать. Он слышит, как нервно давит на кнопку Малкольм совсем рядом, и этот звук сливается с нервным стуком собственного сердца дока, слишком старого и уставшего сердца. Торн наконец засыпает, и видит в беспокойном сне бескровное лицо Ричарда с сомкнутыми ресницами, прилипшими ко лбу волосами и неподвижными белыми губами.  
Торн ворочается во сне и мрачно и неразборчиво просит Левайна остаться живым.

***  
Ричард Левайн - живой, невредимый и ужасно обросший - скатывается с сиденья мотоцикла в изумрудную свежую траву.

\- Вы водите как совершеннейший псих, - говорит он строго, и Торн чувствует, как наконец - после двух суток бесконечной тревоги - успокаивается и заводит новый мерный темп его сердце.

\- Как раз под стать тебе, безумный мальчишка, - огрызается он почти радостно, и Левайн беспечно корчит смешную рожицу.

Арби и Келли, обгоняя друг друга, мчатся к ним от блестящей на солнце громады трейлера и повисают на шее Левайна, словно тяжёлые виноградины на ветке.

Подошедший следом Малкольм на шею Ричарду не бросается и радостью особой не лучится. Стоит в двух шагах мрачной хмурой статуей, не выпуская трость из напряжённых рук. Торн некстати вспоминает, что совсем недавно - до безумной авантюры Левайна - Ян весело говорил ему, что заживающая нога уже вполне позволяет ему обходиться без трости. Почему-то это сейчас кажется очень важным...

Ричард улыбается безмолвному Малкольму поверх голов цепляющихся за него детей так весело и легко, что доктор Торн готов врезать ему собственноручно. Потому что перед внутренним взором всё так же стоят застывшие глаза Малкольма с растворяющимся в их глубине холодным высоким небом.

Док искренне надеется, что Левайн всё же не идиот, и в человеческих чувствах разбирается немного. Хотя бы совсем чуть-чуть. Поэтому когда его сияющая улыбка, не дождавшись ответа, всё же блекнет, Торн испытывает какое-то злорадное облегчение.

\- Ну же, Ян, - говорит Левайн примиряюще. - Не злись. Я не мог ждать дольше...

\- Ты мог связаться со мной, - чеканит Малкольм холодно, и Ричард поджимает губы, а дети - почувствовав напряжение в воздухе - отцепляются наконец от его шеи.

\- Это было...проблематично, - сдвигает Левайн брови.

Малкольм, кажется, не слушает. Или не слышит:  
\- Ты мог бы показать себя не большим идиотом, чем ты есть на самом деле, и признать всё же, что ты просил помощи.

Ричард хмурится, но смотрит Малкольму прямо в глаза:  
\- Если бы я просил помощи, разве я отрицал бы это?

Заскучавший Эдди уводит детей в трейлер, ласково воркуя над ними и обещая сытно накормить, а Торн неслышно отходит к высящемуся неподалёку мотоциклу, не в силах заставить себя перестать прислушиваться к спору.

Малкольм упрямо держит руку в кармане брюк. Торн знает, что там у него надёжно спрятан спутниковый телефон с заезженной записью бесконечной череды жалобных просьб Ричарда о помощи. Если Ян собирается заставить Левайна прослушать плёнку от корки до корки, то, конечно же, док не будет возражать. Может, даже и поможет чем.

Глаза у Ричарда чистые, как самое прозрачное стекло, как небо над островом Сорна, и в голову Торна понемногу закрадываются сомнения, что Левайн действительно сам верит в то, что не звал на помощь. Возможно - и даже очень возможно - тот короткий звонок был сделан в состоянии полнейшего аффекта. Это меньшее, до чего могли довести впечатлительного мальчишку чёртовы хищные динозавры.

Пока Торн размышляет, его товарищи продолжают спорить негромко. А потом - когда док уже готов подняться во весь свой немалый рост и вмешаться не терпящим возражений тоном - Ричард вдруг тянется к Малкольму бесконечно доверчивым жестом и успокаивающе касается пальцами его спрятанной в карман руки.

\- Я не звал на помощь, - говорит он негромко и нежно. - Но я чертовски рад тебя видеть, Ян... Тебя, и дока, и даже малявок.

Ян молчит ещё одно долгое мгновение, не вынимая руку из кармана, словно всё ещё хочет заставить Ричарда прослушать запись с призывом о помощи. Но когда глаза Левайна заполняются тревогой до краёв, а пальцы сжимаются вокруг запястья Малкольма крепче; когда затаившийся в своей засаде за колесом мотоцикла Торн напрягается, вновь готовясь быть примиряющей силой между двумя невыносимыми упрямцами и - если нужно - самому нажать на кнопку "play" на телефоне, Ян наконец вздыхает тяжело и вынимает руку из кармана, протягивая Ричарду пустую ладонь. Спутниковый телефон оттягивает карман его брюк уже не нужным весом, а Левайн улыбается радостно.

\- Сразу бы так, - бормочет он со смехом облегчения. - Любишь ты спорить...

\- Никчёмный человек, - повторяет Малкольм почти шёпотом, сутулясь устало, опираясь на трость. Словно позволив тревоге отпустить его напряжённые плечи и улетучиться. Улетучиться хотя бы до того момента, как неугомонный Ричард выдумает новую безумную авантюру. - Никчёмный невыносимый человек...

Левайн щурится недовольно, и солнце играет на его взъерошенных волосах.

\- По части оскорблений ты мастер, - говорит он неодобрительно, а потом со вздохом вкладывает пальцы в распахнутую ладонь Малкольма и умолкает в напряжённом ожидании. Этот жест не терпящего вторжений в личное пространство и не разбирающегося в человеческих чувствах Левайна выглядит настолько личным, что доктор Торн в своём укрытии сжимается, стремясь стать как можно более незаметным, чувствуя, что уже и так увидел больше, чем ему было дозволено.

Из-под колеса ему видно только каштановый затылок Левайна и верхнюю часть лица Малкольма. Прежде чем развернуться к товарищам спиной, надеясь скрыться незамеченным, Торн успевает ещё увидеть, как Ян вскидывает бровь с неповторимой нежной насмешкой и как запрокидывается от смеха лохматая макушка Ричарда с острой торчащей прядью выгоревших волос. 

Когда окончательно смущённый док выныривает из-за неподвижного мотоцикла, двое его невыносимых друзей уже держатся за руки, неловко сцепив пальцы, - как дети, как малыши Арби и Келли. Но те хотя бы не отвергают гневно необходимую им поддержку.

Верный Эдди с крыльца трейлера подаёт доку какие-то таинственные знаки - должно быть, зовёт обедать, - и последнее, что Торн слышит, уже удаляясь, упрямо не оборачиваясь, это негромкий и очень строгий вопрос Левайна:  
\- Разве ты не говорил недавно, что уже можешь обходиться без этой глупой трости?

Что ж, возможно, они действительно смогут разобраться и без него. В чём-то, во всяком случае.


End file.
